Dangerous Creatures Update
The Dangerous Creatures Update was a major update, released on Thursday, September 22nd 2016. The Dangerous Creatures Update was released on XBOX on Thursday, October 6th 2016. It introduced the largest aggressive creature, the Sea Dragon Leviathan. Additions The first zone of the Lost River was added, the Tree Cove. The Tree Cove is located in the middle of the Lost River, and houses the rarest and one of a kind flora, the Giant Cove Tree. Many blue brine lakes are found around the Cove, and the floors are dotted with Deep Shrooms, and three Thermal Vents are located in the Cove's mid-section. Another new creature, Ghostrays, are found exclusively in the Cove, until the later Bones Update. These are passive creatures that make mellow, loud draining noises, and can be heard from far distances. They also have a sub-species, the Crimson Ray, which is found exclusively in the Lava Zones, but are instead opaque, rather than transparent, like the Ghostrays. The Sea Dragon Leviathan is a colossal creature, which was the main addition of this update. It is the largest aggressive creature in Subnautica, and is also found exclusively in the Lava Zones, although only about 5 exist naturally. The Warper is another main implementation in this update, and its story would be properly released in the forthcoming Precursor Update and Infected Update. These bio-mechanical creatures are used for quarantine purposes on the planet, and protect Precursor Bases. Their aggression levels differ depending on infection levels. Crabsquids also got a handy addition, an EMP blast. This blast disables any machinery, vehicles, or power supplies in the area for a few seconds. Although it is handy for them, it is not so handy for players. The Final Degasi Base was implemented in the Deep Grand Reef, and is where the final story of the Degasi takes place. This is their largest base, with two floors, a large aquarium, and many beds. Alcohol bottles and other minor props can be seen scattered around the base. It is later revealed that here, the survivors of the Degasi would meet their fates, while Bart would die of unknown causes in the Jelly Shroom Caves Abandoned Base. The Orange Precursor Key is found on a desk on the upper floor. A new 3D Logo on the Main Menu was added, finally finishing the Main Menu, and completed the additions in the past Oculus Update and (Micro) Update 67. Kyanite is a new drillable resource, which can only be drilled with the PRAWN Suit, and is only found in the Lava Zones, which is used in the crafting of the PRAWN Suit Jump Jet Upgrade and the Thermal Upgrade. The Reinforced Diving Suit is a new diving suit, which is used for protection from heat in the Lava Zones, as now magma and lava inflict damage, along with any other damage inflicting entity in the game. Updates The Dangerous Creatures Update updated the Lost River, and much of the long awaited gameplay mechanics. Update Soundtrack The Update Soundtrack is currently an unimplemented remix and redo of the Soundtrack released in the Cyclops Introduction You Tube Video Showcase. YouTube Video Gallery Seadragon1.jpg|A Sea Dragon Leviathan image from the update site Warper2.jpg|A Warper image Crabsquid.jpg|The Crabsquid EMP Blast image Ray.jpg|The Ghostray and Crimson Ray image Treecove2.jpg|A Tree Cove image Base.jpg|One of the Final Degasi Base images Mainmenu.jpg|The Main Menu image Trivia *The Orange Precursor Key was first intended to be the Blue Precursor Key, but this was later changed. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2016 Category:Major Updates